Drastic Measures
by Arynnl
Summary: Dumbledore has devised the perfect plan to keep Harry safe in the summer before fifth year and Ron is forced to tag along! What sort of madness is in store for these two as they spend their summer in Rhode Island as GIRLS??? Read to find out! Rated for Ro


-_-_-_-  
  
"WHAT?!" exclaimed the renowned Harry Potter and his loyal best friend Ron Weasley at the same time during a meeting with Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape in the Headmaster's office.  
  
Both boys were very perplexed at the moment, not only because of Dumbledore's surprising statement but because Snape was biting his fist so as not to burst into laughter and kept giggling, a sound that pained both Harry and Ron's ears and would cause them to wake up in a cold sweat on some nights; he also shot malicious 'I know something you don't know' looks in their direction.  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked on highly amused before replying, "Yes, its all been arranged. You see, Mr. Potter, I said you couldn't go to the Burrow first this summer but it doesn't mean you won't be able to see Ron. In fact, you and Ron will be spending your entire summer together."  
  
Harry and Ron locked equally confused eyes, before Ron turned to the headmaster, "Professor? How do you mean? I thought we all had to be extra careful because You-Know-Who is on the lose! Harry and I can't just waltz around England!"  
  
It seemed that the Professor smirked for a little too long before he answered, "No, no you can't. Well, not looking like that, you can't. So Professor McGonagall and I have discussed methods of camoflague and she reminded me of a spell which will be invaluable in this case."  
  
Harry swallowed audibly, unsure if he wanted to hear what the Professor had in mind for this summer.  
  
Ron would've grinned at Harry's nervousness but he found his own mouth was quite dry with anticipation and was sure his bloodless lips would've cracked with the effort.  
  
Professor Snape had exited the room struggling to keep his laughter inside, and out in the hallway his loud racous laughter could be heard ringing through the hallways; the wild cackles of their Potions Master only adding to Harry and Ron's anxiety.  
  
Professor McGonagall waited a minute before answering in her quaint Scottish brogue, "Well boys, your problem had us stumped for a few days but then while I was looking through one of my books I found just the thing! You'll never be recognized, not in a thousand years! And of course once I looked it over, it was just a simple discussion with Albus to work out the details. You boys will be spending the summer, as girls!"  
  
Harry's eyes flew wide open and he could barely hear Ron say, "E-excuse me Professor? Girls. GIRLS!"   
  
He started flushing bright red, following the statement he promptly started searching the room, "Where are you Fred? George? Very funny! I can't believe you convinced Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall into this!"  
  
"That's Professor McGonagall to you, Ronald. And I'm not joking."  
  
Meanwhile Harry's jaw worked with nothing coming out.  
  
Professor Dumbledore elaborated, "You will be spending your summer as non-magical girls, cousins in a small flat which we will provide for you. You will have contact with someone about moving or needing to move, once a week. He will also give you updates as to what is happening here. Meantime you have to act the part of two non-magical schoolgirls spending their summer holidays together. The flat will be ready for you once you arrive. We have seen to your every need both masculine and feminine, and Professor McGonagall has kindly picked out some Muggle robes for you two to wear once you get there. While you are there, you will be under strict restriction as to what you talk about, and you will only be able to talk about the wizarding world when you're in the flat and after you preform some simple spells which will guarantee your privacy. You will also be provided with ample amounts of Muggle money."  
  
Harry used the space to ask, "Professor when you said that someone was going to come once a week, you said 'he'. Who's coming?"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes crinkled, "Professor Snape has, er, volunteered to keep you updated when he is able, if he isn't you might be seeing a friendly old pooch as well."  
  
Ron posed another question, "Professor, this won't work! First of all, the whole reason for this is to protect Harry. But let's say that You-Know-Who does figure out its Harry, let's just say that he and some Deatheaters find us, how am *I* supposed to protect Harry? I'm not even a fifth year!"  
  
Harry's gaze riveted between the two as he looked on expectantly; it was a good question.  
  
But it didn't stump Dumbledore, "There are some transferring spells, that we will preform to give you the ability to use some complex and dangerous spells. Also Ron, I don't think you know this but you Weasleys are very powerful wizards. As you know, some wizards are more able in certain aspects of magic than others. For example, if you haven't noticed your yearmate Neville Longbottom is quite talented in Herbology, and Seamus Finnigan is the best Gryffindor at Charms. And you Ronald have the potential to become one of the most powerful wizards of your time."  
  
Ron's jaw dropped, "W-what? Are you nutters? Excuse me Professor, but if case you didn't know, I'm one of the worst students in my year! I can't do some easy spells and you're telling me I could be one of the strongest wizards of our time??"  
  
Dumbledore replied, "Yes, thats one of the reasons I picked you. And in response to your other question, perhaps if you studied a little harder in the future, I'm quite sure you'd find yourself one of the most capable students of your year."  
  
During this, Harry had been fairly surprised. Ron had the potential to be one of the most powerful wizards of the time. Not bad! He had taken this whole thing fairly well. Being a girl for a summer wasn't that bad from his perspective, he wouldn't be with the Dursleys, he'd be spending the whole summer with his best mate Ron, be able to see his godfather and they were basically getting a free vacation. Sure, he didn't really want to be a girl, and he'd heard all the horror stories about how bitchy Ginny got during that "time of the month" but he figured that by spending the summer as a girl he'd be able to understand them better, and that was a chance few males ever got.  
  
Still, he had some questions, "Er, Professor?"  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"What was the other reason you chose Ron?"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes crinkled up, "Why because he is so loyal to you and you have such a great friendship."  
  
Harry nodded, "Okay then."  
  
Professor McGonagall had been silent until now, "So Harry you'll agree to it?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment then conceded, "Sounds reasonable to me."  
  
McGonagall looked over at Ron, "And you? Will you agree to it Ron?"  
  
By this time Ron had the complexion of an over ripe tomato and his ears were a bright red, "NO! I can't be a girl!!"  
  
The Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts rolled her eyes, "Please Ronald, act with a little maturity, you're there to protect Harry. Besides you are the only wizard of your class who is able to wield the kind of magic that we will teach you! It has to be you!"  
  
Snape had reentered moments earlier, "Yes, Weas, um Ronald! Do try to behave with some semblance of maturity. You're going to need it!"   
  
Ron shook his head, "There is NO way I'm spending my summer as a girl."  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
An hour and a yelling match later Ron could be heard saying,  
  
"I can't believe I'm spending my summer as a girl."  
  
Professor Snape, now also in Dumbledore's office, chuckled a little too brightly considering the situation, as he replied, "Thats the way to look at it Weasl, er Ronald."  
  
Ron buried his head in his hands and sighed moodily.  
  
Harry and Ron had already been given all of the details. Not only were they going to be spending their summer holidays as girls, they would be spending them in the United States! Harry was terribly excited, although he was still a little unsure about the whole girl issue. Neither of them had been to the States before and they were going to spend their summer in Rhode Island. Several of the Weasleys were scheduled to visit the boys-soon-to-be-girls for several days during the summer and Hermione would be allowed to come for a while too.  
  
Through their debriefing Professor Snape seemed extremely cheerful about the whole thing, and even he couldn't control a few sniggers. He grinned evilly at them when Dumbledore and McGonagall were distracted, but they didn't notice.   
  
Ron had been too busy pounding his head with his hands and saying forlornly, "Why? Why? Why?" while Harry imagined what America would be like.   
  
Once everything was settled Harry was dismissed and Ron remained behind in order for Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore to make the transfer.   
  
After they performed the spell, Ron went upstairs to finish packing his trunk, and retired to his bed shortly afterwards because of the headache this new knowledge caused. Hermione was of course extremely jealous and could be heard begging him through their bedroom door to tell her all the spells he'd learned. He growled out some incoherent answer and promptly passed out on his bed.   
  
Later down in the Common Room, Harry was telling Ginny and Hermione all about it, unfortunately he noticed they seemed to be laughing too much, and when he asked them about it they just shook their heads. Finally he grew frustrated and said,   
  
"Just what's so funny?? Its just for a summer!"  
  
The girls broke out in another fit of giggles and Hermione recovered enough to raise a hand to Ginny and choke out,  
  
"You two won't last a week!"  
  
Harry immediately grew indignant, "Are you saying that Ron and I won't be able to be girls!"  
  
Ginny smiled, "That, my dear boy, is exactly what we're saying."   
  
Suddenly the hilarity of the situation overcame the two girls and they started laughing all over again. It took a few repitions on Harry's part to get them to understand his next statement.  
  
"I resent that! Ron and I could make better girls than you!"  
  
Hermione winked at Ginny, "I wouldn't bet on it!"  
  
Harry was riled up now, "And why not? Ron and I could be more feminine than either of you tomboys!"  
  
Ginny's quick temper now flared as well, "Hah! Its a bet then! You and Ron have to get more photos of you with boys the me and Hermione over the summer, which won't happen! You two can't even be proper boys, let alone girls!"  
  
Harry chuckled, "Hoho! Thats what you think! You watch, we'll get more pictures of boys than you will and once we win you girls will have to....to do all our homework for a week."  
  
Ginny snapped, "Fine! And when you lose, you boys will have to wash all our laundry for a month!"  
  
Harry growled out, "Fine, then!"  
  
Ginny threw her hands up in the air and stalked off, pulling Hermione behind her.  
  
Harry, followed suit and went to find Ron, to tell him about their little 'bet'.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
  
Thats all for now  
-Arynnl 


End file.
